The Southeastern Cancer Study Group is a multimodality, interdisciplinary, multi-institutional group organized to conduct clinical trials of therapeutic regimens for the treatment of cancer. Studies are concerned with all stages and sites except for primary central nervous system and pediatric tumors. Emphasis is shifting from palliative therapy of late stage hematologic malignancies to protocols with curative intent for early stage, poor risk solid tumors.